


Sweetness

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bakery, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Name-Calling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aya and Chisato go on a bakery shop date
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 6





	Sweetness

Aya was currently dating her bandmate Chisato, the pink haired girl thought that chisato was in love with kaoru, but once she confessed her feelings to the blonde, she revealed that she shared the same feelings towards the pink haired girl as well, and therefore shared their first kiss and said the words “I love you” to each other. They did not tell their other bandmates about their releationship. So today, on their date, aya was wearing a beige sundress with a flower patteren and chisato was wearing a sleeveless yellow and white short dress, they were walking through the town marketplace holding hands and the blonde asked her pink haired girlfriend, “what would you like to do today, my strawberry cream pie?” “Well, why don’t we go into the bakery first and get some sweets to eat, my sweet little lemon cake?” So once both girls got into the bakery, they looked on the menu and thought about what their tummies were in the mood for. Once they the woman behind the counter took their order, she asked, “are you two on date?” “We sure are!” The blonde said as she hugged her pink haired girlfriend “I love her so much” “and I love you chisato!” “Well alright then, you two seem like a really cute couple!” So then they took their seats, and after about 5 minutes of them talking about the feelings for each other and making googly eyes at each other, the waitress came with their food. Aya then said, “oh boy, this looks so good, I’m starving!” “Me, too!” Chisato replied and with they started eating their pasteries and drinking their iced teas as they removed their sandals and began playing footsies underneath the table smiling at each other as they playfully rubbed their feet together. After they were finished, aya said, “mmmmm... that was so good and sweet!” “It sure was! So now let’s share that sweetness!” The blonde said to the pink haired girl as their lips met. They shared deep passionate kiss which made them taste even more sweetness on their lips. Then they took each other’s moise hands and the blonde said, “I love you, my strawberry cream pie!” “I love you too, my sweet little lemon cake” so then they stood up and aya wrapped her arms around her blonde girlfriend in a loving comforting hug, chisato quickly complied with her arms wrapping around her pink haired girlfriend. So then both girls paid the check with them both paying half and then walked out of the bakery holding hands.


End file.
